Vuelve a empezar
by M. Fragrance of Winter
Summary: Ned cometió un error -u horror- del cual Moze se enteró. ¿Y ahora como sigue? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Cómo actuar? Las respuestas empiezan a aparecer a lo largo del camino, sin ayuda o con ella.
1. Capítulo 1 Desde cero menos uno

**Vuelve a empezar.**

Capítulo 1: Desde cero menos uno.

La dirección de su mirada se posa en el techo de su habitación, pero en realidad está demasiado lejos de ahí. _**Boba**_ piensa ella. ¿Pero a quién le dedica eso? Quizás a su techo, quizás al mundo, quizás a su vecino, quizás a ella misma, quizás a su corazón. Sobre todo a su corazón.

Necesita distraerse, sino va a volver a llorar y no es exactamente lo que quiere. Se levanta y saca el cerrojo de la puerta, abriéndola. Se dirige al baño, pero para eso debe pasar por el pasillo, en el que también se encuentra la puerta de la habitación de su mamá. Trata de ser silenciosa, sabe que su mamá esta durmiendo y también sabe que su mamá es conciente de que su hija esta mal. No quiere despertarla, porque eso significaría otro cuestionario.

Llega a la puerta del baño y la abre despacio, siempre hace ruido, pero intenta que esta vez sea el menor posible. Entra sigilosamente y cierra la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo del todo, escucha un ruido, entonces echa el cerrojo. Espera y no pasa nada. Suspira y se da vuelta al lavabo, para lavar su cara. No quiere ver su rostro todavía.

Se siente tranquila, se siente fresca; el agua es el secreto, lavando un poco sus problemas, como un momento de paz. Mira su reflejo y siente una bola demoledora volviendo para contraatacar, no puede aguantar lo que ve. _**Eres una imbécil **_piensa, mientras las lágrimas difuminan su imagen; a la vez que las nauseas le impiden continuar parada y se da vuelta hacia el retrete.

Es la segunda vez que hace lo mismo en dos días, pero no puede evitarlo. Intenta hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras vomita, mientras llora, mientras se ahoga en arcadas.

Cuando termina, los espasmos de llanto la sofocan. No puede llorar, no quiere hacerlo e intenta detener el llanto pero gime más fuerte.

Los recuerdos se amontonan y los gemidos se vuelven todavía más potentes, pero la mano en su boca impide que se escuchen. Esta sentada contra la puerta del baño, tiene la mano mojada por lágrimas y un sabor amargo en la boca.

Para un poco y mira hacia el techo, no puede continuar así. Mañana sería lunes y debe volver a la escuela, volver a ver_lo_, volver a ver_la_. Peor, volver a _verlos_.

Se levanta y trata de no mirar al espejo, tira de la cadena. _**Ojala mis problemas se fueran tan bien como esta cosa**_.

Está a punto de salir del baño, cuando siente su bolsillo vibrar. Es su celular. No sabía que lo tenía con ella.

Lo mira, es un mensaje. _**Es otro mensaje**_. Suspira y deja su celular de vuelta en su bolsillo mientras sale del baño. De vuelta es silenciosa, no quiere ningún interrogatorio. Llega a la puerta de su cuarto, la abre despacio.

¿Jennifer? – escucha detrás de ella. Podría no responder, entrar a su cuarto y echar el pistillo. Pero no puede evitar esto por siempre, solo hubiera querido evitarlo hasta cuando pudiera controlar un poco la voz. Esta segura que es ronca y bastante inestable, no la usa desde hace dos días.

¿Si mamá? – Dice, controlando su timbre un poco, pero no puede controlar la tristeza que se cuela.

Su mamá no responde por un momento, tal vez se había imaginado que la había llamado. Es una posibilidad viable con los últimos hechos que le habían sucedido sumado a la falta de sueño.

Te amo cielo. – escucha a su mamá decir por fin. Detrás de ella, la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se cierra.

No lo piensa mucho y también cierra su puerta ya en su habitación. Se recuesta sobre la puerta. _**No puedo seguir así**_ se vuelve a repetir mentalmente.

El bolsillo de su campera vuelve a vibrar. Agarra el celular y ve que es otro mensaje, no va a poder evitarlo por siempre. Estando de vuelta en su cuarto, las únicas que puede ver su dolor, son las paredes.

Mira hacia la ventana. Las cortinas están corridas, tapando la luz, todo está en sombras.

Se para y prende el equipo de música. No para en realidad escucharla y relajarse, como hubiera hecho en otro momento; no por un momento de paz. Solo para tapar cualquier sonido de su mamá, único humano en la casa. La música suena fuerte. La baja un poco, no quiere despertar a todo el barrio.

Se tira en la cama y abre los mensajes. Le da directamente con la casilla, son muchos los mensajes que ella no ha visto, once en total.

La mayoría son de _el_, hay algunos de Cookie y un par de Lisa Zemo. Pero los últimos dos no son reconocidos por el teléfono, no están dentro de sus contactos.

Abre esos últimos.

_Hola__ Jennifer._

_Supe lo q paso. Es un retrasado._

_Se q no es mi problema,pero t doi algunas opciones:_

_Djar q esto qde asi._

_O no._

_A proposito,soi Missy__._

¡¿Missy?! ¡¿Missy siendo compasiva?! Está segura de que se ha drogado.

Abre el segundo msj.

_Si qieres olvidarlo,t__ienes mi ayuda i tmb mi num._

_Espero tu llamado._

¿Olvidarlo? Ella no cree poder olvidarlo. Pero quiere parar esto. No cree poder aguantarlo más y solo han pasado dos días.

Borra los demás mensajes, no quiere saber nada de nadie por el momento.

Todo es falso. Era toda una enorme y estúpida mentira. Moze se da vuelta boca abajo y cierra los ojos. No quiere pensar más, no quiere seguir llorando y parece que ese mensaje no llega al cerebro. Grita y llora. Golpea la almohada, pero nada se escucha. Todo es sofocado por la cama. _**Ned Bigby es una estúpida mentira. Y tú eres la tarada que le creyó. **_ Se reprocha. Como se lo ha venido reprochándoselo últimamente.

Se tapa completamente y sigue llorando y gimiendo, pero no se oye nada. No pueden oírla.

A las 3 de la mañana del día lunes, se vuelve a despertar. Agarra su celular que había caído al suelo. No le importa la hora.

Lo mira, y este se había quedado en la casilla de mensajes, sale de ahí y se da cuenta que también tenía llamadas perdidas. Cuatro en total. Tres de Ned y una de Cookie.

Lo observa un momento, pero de vuelta su mente está en otra parte. Frunce el seño. Está decidida.

Llama y espera. Desde el otro lado le atienden y escucha música de fondo. _**Parece que tampoco dormía**_ piensa.

Sabía que en algún momento ibas a llamar. – le dice la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono, a modo de saludo.

Moze suspira, ella también lo sabía.

_Lunes 3:07 AM_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Hace dos semanas, clase de biología._

_-¡Estos exámenes conforman el 60% de su nota semestral! Y no creo que todos hayan sacado siempre buenas notas como para pasar por alto un examen así.-informa la profesora de Biología. – Así que va a ser mejor que presten atención, porque todo se tomará en cuenta, absolutamente TODO._

_Moze piensa__ seriamente si la profesora se deja el bigote para asustar. _

_Mira a su derecha y ve a Ned que está en el asiento de al lado observando a la profesora de manera aburrida. Se siente observado y sin moverse, mira por el rabillo del ojo a su izquierda, hacia Moze. Sonríe y vuelve a mirar a la profesora. __**Con su hermosa sonrisa para mí.**_

_De pronto a Moze le llega un papel a su mesa. Mira hacia todos lados y ve a un chico rubio, de ojos color nuez saludándola alegremente a su izquierda. Es Dan. Dan Wallas. Le agrada Dan. Le sonríe en respuesta y lo saluda con su mano._

_Siente movimiento a su derecha y se vuelve hacia ahí._

_Ned está con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa con el seño fruncido, mirando a Dan. Sus hermosos ojos están de un azul oscuro._

_Moze mira de vuelta hacia su izquierda y ve a Dan en la misma posición que Ned, con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo a él._

_Parece una batalla de miradas enojadas y al parecer, ella esta en el medio. _

_- ¡Señorita Mosley!_

_-__ ¡Si! – responde ella sorprendida._

_- Espero que lo que este mirando en este momento sea el proceso de Meiosis que se encuentra en la pared__ izquierda y no al Señor Wallas que casualmente también está a su izquierda. - Moze se vuelve un tomate._

_Mira hacia su izquierda y ve a Dan que le pide perdón en silencio; ve a su derecha y Ned está con los brazos cruzados mirando con el seño fruncido hacia delante._

_Abre el papel, que quedó olvidado en la mesa_

_Hola Jennifer_

_Quería preguntarte, ¿vas a ir al baile de primavera?_

_Suspira. Le gustaría decir que si. Le gustaría ir con Ned. Escribe la respuesta._

_Hola Dan._

_No, no voy a ir._

_Mis papás y yo vamos a ir a la casa de mi tía para festejar su aniversario._

_No te preocupes por la de Biología, la tiene contra mi, no se porque._

_Pasa al chico de al lado el papel, que se lo entrega a Dan. Lo ve leer la carta y escribir otra respuesta._

_Se que suena entrometido, pero…_

_¿Por qué no faltas?_

_Es uno de los pocos bailes de la secundaria._

_Me gustaría verte allí, así__ te muestro ese paso de baile que te conté._

_P__uedo intentar convencer a TU NOVIO de que me de una pieza de baile._

_Moze sonríe. No le sonaba nada entrometido, sino divertido. No podía evitar que Dan le cayera bien, a pesar de Ned, que no le cae nada bien Dan. A veces se pregunta si Ned planea el asesinato de Dan._

_Siente un bufido. Al lado, Ned está que arde, sus nudillos ya están blancos de tanto presionarlos. Pero cuando Moze lo ve, él está mirando al frente._

_Ella escribe una última respuesta_

_Jajaja, me gustaría verlo por mi misma. _

_Pero falte el año pasado y quedaría muy mal que no fuera._

_Intentaré ir el próximo baile.._

_Da la carta al de al lado. Justo suena la campana._

_La profesora da últimas instrucciones (o amenazas), mientras Moze se apresura a recoger sus cosas. Cuando termina, mira h__acia su derecha. Ned ya no está._

-Fin del capítulo 1-

___________________________

Ok. Esto es lo que he hecho. Bastante depresivo, ¿no? Bueno, luego seguramente se aligerará... me parece nnU

Veamos si es de su agrado. Por supuesto que ustedes me deberan decir, o no me enteraré ^^


	2. Capítulo 2 Punto nulo, en sus marcas

**Capítulo 2**

_Martes 7:42 AM, camino al colegio._

No mira a nada en especial. Solo a la borrosa calle por la que pasa rápidamente. Su mente está trabajando rápido, por más que su cara tenga una expresión aburrida, siente que su cabeza va a estallar. No sabe que va a hacer. _**¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar? ¿Y si me deja? ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que fue todo en estúpido error? ¿Por qué tuve que tomar tanto? ¿Cómo es qué no vi lo que se traía Suzie?**_

Busca respuestas, pero cada una parece más descabellada que la otra. Al llegar a la escuela, piensa seriamente en secuestrarla –así nunca se enteraría-.

Sale del auto. Se para a esperar a sus amigos. Es un día soleado, por eso todos se visten con esa sensación. Su mochila cuelga de un hombro. Su cabello esta revuelto hacia un lado. Todo su yo, tiene un aire entre desarreglado y _cool_.

Cookie sale del auto desde el asiento del conductor y corre hasta la puerta del copiloto. La camisa, por supuesto está bajo sus pantalones. Abre la mencionada puerta y de ella sale Lisa riendo. _**Siempre a la moda.**_ Piensa Ned sonriendo.

Cuando los dos están afuera, Ned camina hacia la escuela, sus amigos le siguen.

Todavía me preguntó que le pasará a Moze. ¿A alguno de ustedes les habló? – les interroga Lisa con preocupación.

Los dos niegan con la cabeza.

Ya sabes, lo único que se de ella es lo que me dijo su mamá el sábado, cuando llamamos a su casa. Que al parecer Moze se sentía enferma.

¿Sabes algo Ned?

No. – Simplemente responde Ned. Cookie le dedica una mirada. Ned se la devuelve mientras camina.

Ojala esté bien. Debe ser algo muy malo para haber faltado ayer a la escuela. – vuelve a decir Lisa y mira al suelo.

Hoy voy a verla a su casa. – comenta Ned.

¿Quieres que vayamos? – pregunta Cookie.

No, prefiero ir yo solo. – le contesta Ned. _**Aunque no se si será lo mejor hablar de esto en su estado.**_

Chicos, me voy a Lengua Extranjera. Está en el edificio 3 y sino voy ahora llegaré tarde. – se despide Lisa, asegurándoles que los verá en el almuerzo.

Ned y Cookie se quedan solos, caminando un momento en silencio. Cookie lo rompe.

¿Crees que es el mejor momento para hablarlo? – le pregunta a su amigo.

No lo sé – contesta él miserablemente. _**Pero por lo menos quiero verla.**_

¿Por qué no esperas hasta que vuelva y pase un tiempo?

Porque ya pasó más de una semana y no quiero que se entere por otros, quiero que lo sepa por mí.

Ah. - Solo pudo decir Cookie. – buen punto, pero por lo menos, espera a que se recupere.

Ned no responde. Hace solo unas semanas era tan feliz, tan lleno de…vida. No había casi ningún problema en su vida. _**Claro excepto el tal Dan.**_ Se recuerda. Pero luego de eso, era feliz. Ahora todo se fue al hoyo por esa fiesta. _**No tendría que haber ido. No sin ella. ¿Por qué fui? ¿Por qué tuve que escuchar a ese idiota de Dan?**_

De pronto, en el corredor, se detiene. No se había dado cuenta de hacia donde caminaba, solo seguía vagamente la sombra de Cookie, que seguramente estaba prestando más atención a la vida que él.

Pocos pasos después que él, Cookie también se detiene, al parecer por que compartían la misma visión.

En el corredor, en uno de los casilleros, se encuentra Moze, sacando libros y carpetas.

Está con alguien. Una chica que se apoya en uno de los casilleros continuos, que ríe mientras le habla de algo –al parecer muy gracioso- a Moze. Él no ve la expresión de Moze, su cabello la tapa.

¿Moze? – dice Ned. Sonríe. _**Ella está bien.**_ No importaban muchos los problemas ahora. Luego vería como explicárselo, vería como hacer para que las cosas fueran iguales. Se acerca un poco, hasta detenerse al lado de Cookie.

Moze se voltea. Y ahí Ned se da cuenta de lo que no había visto. El cabello de Moze es más claro; sus ojos son… ¡¿verdes?! Y su rostro, su cara es lo más extraño. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara y menos dedicada a él. _**¿Esa es Moze? **_

El clima se pone tenso y se siente. Nadie habla. Moze rompe el estupor para acomodar sus libros en la mochila, apartando la mirada. La chica de al lado lanza un bufido, mientras mira a los chicos. Hasta el momento, Ned no le había prestado atención. Es una chica delgada, rubia y de ojos claros… como verdes, ¿con marrón?... _**Mmm…¿ serán lentes de contacto?**_Su cara es pequeña y delicada.

De pronto, la reconoce. Missy.

El rostro de Cookie demuestra seriedad, y el de Ned, confusión.

Moze cierra la puerta de su casillero. Se gira hacia la chica a su lado.

Vámonos, Jennifer. – dice la chica a su lado, sin mirar a la aludida. Se endereza y camina por el pasillo hacia el lado opuesto al que estaban los chicos. _**¿Jennifer?**_

Moze le da una última mirada a Ned, llena de… ¿decepción? ¿Dolor? No puede asegurarlo porque solo se da vuelta y se va. Se va y no mira atrás.

Desaparecen del pasillo y todo es silencio.

¿Qué… pasa? – pregunta Ned, a nadie, a él, a Cookie, a Moze, a _Jennifer_, a Missy ¡al mundo! Pero nadie le contesta.

* * *

¿O sea, que, no les habló? – pregunta Lisa. Su rostro es de desconcierto mientras hecha miradas hacia un rincón de la cafetería.

No – responde Ned, mientras da vuelta su almuerzo, algo que no sabe bien que es, pero que la verdad no quiere probar.

¿Quién será esa chica? – se pregunta Lisa.

No se, pero parecen buenas amigas. – observa Cookie. Él tampoco le tiene muchas ganas a su almuerzo, se ve algo pegajoso.

Pero ella la llamó _Jennif..._, _Jenniiiiii_… lo que sea; nadie que la conozca la llama asi. O sea, si, Missy si… pero ¡vamos! ¿Cuántas veces Missy le ha dicho a Moze "Jennifer" y ella le obedeció tan… calladita?

Moze y Missy estaban sentadas a un lado de la cafetería, en una mesa sola. Las dos charlaban animadamente, muy ensimismadas en su conversación.

Ned tenía la vista clavada en ella.

* * *

_Hace 4 días, casa de Moze._

_Moze llega a su cuarto y tira su bolso en la cama. Prende la computadora y luego camina al espejo más cercano y empieza a desatarse el cabello._

_Se prepara para meterse al baño, pero antes revisa su correo._

_Tiene algunos pocos, porque sus amigos le hablarían directamente, no le mandarían mensajes, piensa ella._

_Sin embargo hay uno que le da curiosidad. Tiene por asunto: "Baile de la secundaria, no te lo pierdas!"_

_Lo abre, y lo único que encuentra es un enlace hacia otra página. Rodando sus ojos lo abre, solo para encontrarse un video. Un interesante video de su novio desde hace un año y un mes con una chica que ella creía su amiga._

_¡ Como le encantaría haberse perdido esa parte!_

* * *

Mmm.. no se como me quedo esta..


	3. Capítulo 3 Comprobando el terreno

**Capítulo 3**

_Viernes __4:27 PM, habitación de Jennifer/Moze _

¿Tendría algo que ver que haya pintado su pieza de color ROSA? ¿Debería importarle?

Mentalmente, una Moze le gritaba una afirmación muy fuerte acompañada con varias malas palabras. _**¡Por supuesto que si!**_Pudo sacar en claro.

Pero sinceramente, el hecho de pintar su habitación (con ROSA), la distraía bastante. Entonces, lo dejó de lado. Como una de las tanta cosas más que le ocurrían en su vida y a las que ella solo debía aceptar.

Así que, mientras pasaba la brocha por la pared, y escuchaba _aparentemente_ la interesante conversación de Missy acerca de la nueva línea de ropa que se lanzaría en Francia el próximo verano (_¿¿??)_, pensó de vuelta en esta última semana.

Bien se había enterado "vía mail" que su novio la había engañado, se había ¿separado? de sus amigos y había hecho "migas" con Missy hasta tal punto de tenerla de compañera permanente en la escuela. Y de ahí nada más que abocar su vida a la escuela y los chimes de Missy hasta este preciado momento en el que le obligó empastelar su cuarto.

Y es que Jennifer (no, Moze no), se había hastiado en un punto. Entre todo es embrollo que no sabía definir en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Y lo más sorprendente (culpablemente no era el hecho de haberse separado de sus amigos), era que después de TODO lo que habían pasado Missy y ella, se encontraran en su habitación, un viernes a la tarde, pintando sus paredes de rosa (ROSA).

A mende de que faltara que Missy la obligara a poner unas cortinitas con corazones, Mo… Jennifer se sentía aturdida por todo esto.

Hace una semana esto le haría parecido inconcebible, ahora solo lo dejaba pasar.

- … cuando el vio eso, se quería morir. Y no te miento, con todas las letras quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Entonces, me dijo que si quería ir en invierno a Europa. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Obviamente, compraría la ropa allá, porque conozco un montón de diseñadores que trabajan en París. Pero no me conformé y él me dijo que, por supuesto, podría llevar a la amiga que quisiera. – Y en ese momento, Missy le dio una mirada muy significativa a Moze – Así que, ¿quién sabe? Si haces buena letra…- pero Moze, parecía no escucharla. Estaba muy ocupada en está última parte de su vida para prestarle atención a algo tan insignificante como pasar un verano en París. Pero para comprobar…- Si haces buena letra podría, no se, comprarte un mono y casarte con él en un zoológico, y tendrían muchos moni…- sin respuestas de la morena- ¡Jennifer Ann Mosley!

-¡¿Qu-?! Pero la…-

Una brocha llena de pintura color rosa descansaba en la alfombra de Mo-¡Jennifer! Por supuesto, la alfombra no habría quedado salvada del color rosa pastel que ya empezaba a enfermar.

Jennifer se encontraba ya de rodillas frente a la escena del crimen, pensando en como esconderlo de su madre. _**Genial, otra cosa que esconder de mamá. ¡Como si ya no tuviera suficientes monstruos en mi armario!**_ Reflexionaba la morena.

- ¡Esto es tú culpa! –Empezó Jennifer. Los ojos decididos y furiosos en la figura que se encontraba sentada en su cama, con esa expresión de "no me importa lo que digas y no vas a lograr que me importe", lo cual la enfadaba más - ¡¿No te basta con obligarme a pintar las paredes de mi habitación?! ¿También tengo que hacerlo a mi alfombra? Me lo hubieras dicho antes y podríamos haberlo arreglado de otra manera, ¿sabes? ¡¿Qué se te dio por asustarme así?!

- Yo no te estaba asustando, ni que fuera un monstruo o un nerd, como ese Simon Cook.-respondió la rubia, sin siquiera darle una mirada a Jennifer sino a sus uñas pintadas desde hace dos días. Ante el nombre de su amigo, Jennifer no pudo evitar un golpe de reconocimiento en el pecho.- Estaba hablándote de algo muy importan-

- ¡Estaba pensando! ¡¿Qué ya no se puede pensar en tu presencia?!¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE TÚ NO USES EL CEREBRO NORMALMENTE! – le interrumpió Jennifer. Ante esto, Missy dejó sus preciadas uñas para prestarle una mirada completamente distinta a su compañera. Seria, totalmente seria. La ironía, la alegría o la misma estupidez no se presentaban en los ojos de Missy ante Jennifer. Esto la sorprendió, y le hizo pensar que nunca olvidaría este viernes a la tarde, donde Missy la miró seriamente por primera vez. Ese viento que corría entrando y saliendo por las ventanas de su cuarto, con un silbido de acompañamiento no ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Y en que estabas pensando?

- …

Una sonrisa se asomo a los labios de Missy Meany, pero no cualquiera. Era casi perversa. Casi burlesca. Como burlándose de una dolorosa ironía.

- ¿Ned Bigby…? – el nombre hundía algo en el pecho de la morena, algo muy importante. ¿O ya lo había hundido hace unas semanas?

- Yo no…- Trato de defenderse Jennifer- Yo no te he dicho que-

- Jennifer, me voy para mi casa. Tengo que pedirle a papá dinero para mañana. ¿La fiesta, recuerdas? Vendré a buscarte a las 5 para prepararte. Si, prepararte Jennifer.-decía Missy mientras buscaba sus cosas recogiendolas de la cama, a punto de irse. ¿No estaban hablando de…?

- Pero Missy, yo…

- No trates de decirme que no pensabas en él porque no te lo creería Mosley.- informó la rubia dandose vuelta antes de llegar a la puerta, cruzando sus brazos. Parada en todo su esplendor en un vestido amarillo con una coleta de caballo en la cabeza. Jennifer no sabía porque en este momento le producía tanto temor la figura que se imponía ante la puerta de su cuarto. Tampoco se daba cuenta de porque ese "Mosley" sonó tan cruel. Trató de arreglarlo.

- No es que yo piense en volver con…

- No interesa que pienses en él, sino en que pienses de él. – Explicó Missy reafirmándose en sus pies.- Por ejemplo puedes pensar en los años que compartieron juntos desde pequeños o…- esta vez Missy se acercó a Jennifer, poniéndose de cuclillas ante ella, mirándola de otra manera extraña. Pero esta mirada Jennifer ya la conocía.- o puedes pensar en ese video que te mandaron por Internet. Reviviendo todas las veces que Suzie y él te convirtieron en un alce con la cornamenta más grande. Recordando lo hipócrita que fue él al llamarte, buscarte y saludarte como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. – ante esto Moze (si, esta vez Moze) no caía en su sorpresa. No hablemos de dolor. – Puedes también pensar en esa zángano de amiga que estuvo contigo para luego terminar encamandose con tu novio. Y como luego terminó pidiéndote el libro de texto de Literatura como un angelito que no rompió un plato, cuando en realidad es una… - los ojos de Missy ardían, pero ante las lágrimas de Moze se quedó callada. Así que solo podía decir algo. - Piénsalo.

Y sin más, Missy se fue, dejando a una Jennifer prendida de sus palabras. Sentada en el suelo ante una brocha llena de rosa pastel sobre su alfombra.

Pero, no pudo más que pensar que por la mirada de Missy, esas palabras no iban para Jennifer "Moze" Ann Mosley sino para la misma Missy; y tampoco hablaban sobre Ned Bigby. Hablaban sobre Chad.

Aunque, no por eso tenía menos razón.

* * *

_Viernes 7:14 PM__, supuesta e irreconocible habitación de Ned Bigby  
_

Su cuarto era un desorden. Su vida era un desorden. No nos extendamos a su mente, que era un volcán en erupción y miles de personitas corriendo para salvarse.

Y lo más triste es que el problema y solución de su ahora sufrida existencia se encontraba en la casa de al lado, más que seguramente en su cuarto que (¡oh, casualidad!) estaba enfrente suyo. Jenni_loquesea _Ann Mosley, más conocida como Moze, le estaba trayendo el peor dolor de cabeza de sus cortos (y no tanto) diecisiete años, empezando porque no le contestaba los mensajes, luego no aparecía a clases ¡y luego lo ignoraba monumentalmente!

¡ERA SU NOVIA! ¡No se supone que debería pasar esto!

Además de que antes de novia fue mejor amiga, y él rogaba que si llegara a pasar algo a su relación siguieran con su amistad. Esa fue su mayor preocupación al principio, hace ya un año y un poco más de un mes.

Sentado en un cómodo puf* color verde, recordó el principio de su relación en esos jardines…Y luego la imagen de Suzie Crabgrass. Su relación podía expirar por culpa de ese error (u horror) y el no podía hacer nada. _**Si Moze lo descubriera, si Moze se enterara…**_

Entonces, su pequeño momento de paz se esfumaba para volver al típico desorden en que se encontraba últimamente al igual que su cuarto, al igual que su mente. Porque no entendía ni comprendía la actitud de Moze; no sabía que hacer para arreglar el problema en que se metió _ese sábado_; le estaba yendo mal en la escuela; sus padres estaban empezando a pasar facturas de sus notas (que al parecer esta semana empeoraron).

_**¿Qué más? ¡Ah, si!**_ Suzie Crabgrass estaba hasta en sus casilleros (no entendía como se la podía encontrar en todos lados) y Missy ahora era, al parecer, la mejor amiga de Moze. ¡El mundo se había tomado un tequila!

Encima, él en estos momentos contaría con las fieles respuestas inteligentes de Cookie, pero su corazón (y al parecer también su cerebro) estaba consumido por la relación con Lisa.

Y desorden, en este momento le parecía una palabra muy débil ante todo este desastre.

* * *

_Viernes 8:56 PM, entrada de la casa de Moze/Jennifer  
_

Frente a una casa de las tantas en ese barrio bastante tranquilo, parada estaba una persona con la vista clavada en la puerta blanca de madera. Ya era de noche y bastante tarde para pasarse por aquí, pero eso a esta persona no le importaba, no cuando se trataba de alguien importante para estar aquí. Dándose fuerzas golpeó dos veces con sus puños la madera y esperó. A un cierto tiempo, la puerta se abrió, seguramente porque la persona de adentro ya había visto quien era antes de abrir tan confiadamente. Una señora de unos, aparentemente, cuarenta y tantos años le atendió, vestida como para salir (con el bolso en la mano en el hombro y las llaves del auto en la mano).

- ¡Hola! Que bueno verte por aquí. ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Bien señora Mosley, gracias. ¿Se encontraría Moze?

- Si, si. Por supuesto. Ella está en su cuarto. ¿Has venido a ayudarle a pintar?

- ¿Ayudarle a pintar? Eh… no, pero puedo hacerlo.

- Ah, perfecto, porque ha estado toda la tarde trabajando para terminarlo más rápido, al parecer. Ahora justo me iba. Tengo que comprar unas cosillas que me faltaron para la cena, ¿sabes?

- Eh, bueno…

- Pero pasa, pasa. Avísale tu a Moze que estás aquí, nos vemos.

- Adiós señora Mosley.

- Adiós, cariño.

Y tras esta breve charla en la entrada, la señora Mosley cerró la puerta para dejar tras de si, a su visitante.

* * *

* puf: no se si todos le dicen así, asi que por las dudas lo aclaró. Según word reference es un "asiento en forma de cilindro y acolchado que no tiene ni respaldo ni patas." Espero que eso, cualquier cosa, aclare dudas.

Sinceramente, gracias **_Lizeta_** y gracias **_Lucy Matsudaira_**. Sus reviews y las estadísticas de visitantes y hits me llevaron a seguir esta historia que espero poder seguir. Pensé que solo iba a ser hasta que terminan de hablar Missy y Moze, pero un poco de música, unas galletitas con chocolate y unos intervalos de Soul Eater me inspiraron. Y por supuesto, el apoyo -carita feliz- de ustedes.

Espero haber aclarado dudas -suspiro- perdonen sino.

Cualquier cosa, creo que el próximo capítulo será más esclarecedor.ç

Bueno,espero cualquier cosa, nos vemos en el cap 4 -carita muy feliz-.


End file.
